Ignis
by Regularamanda
Summary: An uncontrollable fire was started, not unlike a raging fire, one that Jack had no desire to put out. Gutter and fluff. Sam and Jack Established.


_Author's note- Gutter and fluff! Set sometime in SGU season 1. Enjoy._

**Ignis**

An old cliché went that absence makes the heart grow fonder, and Jack thought with a smirk, so did lack of sex.

His hand moved up to lovingly brush the long blonde hair out of his face. Life really didn't get much better than this.

A very curvy, very naked Carter laid sprawled across his chest. Her left leg was threaded through one of his and one of her hands rested lightly on his chest. Her head rested perfectly in the crook of his arm and he had never been so happy that Carter, _his _Carter he thought happily, liked to cuddle at night.

After placing a feather soft kiss on the top of her head, his mind wandered back to the day before.

_The first time, Jack had barely had a chance to close the front door before she was in his arms. Her hands had threaded wildly through his hair while her mouth eagerly sought his. An uncontrollable fire was started, not unlike a raging fire, one that Jack had no desire to put out. She'd been gone for too damn long and God how he'd missed her. And not just the sex part either._

_His hands had made excellent work of her uniform and the rest of their clothes were thrown off in a hurried frenzy, his hands exploring every inch of her exposed flesh, taking in every single one of her curves. And it was just about need. The need to touch her, assure himself that she was alive and real. Too many close calls had been made while she was serving on The Hammond. He'd waited for one too many times with bated breathes to see if her ship had made it out of the fire fights or not. Spent far too many lonely nights in an empty bed. _

_Her soft groan was eventually what did him in entirely. They never got a chance to make it to the bedroom._

_The couch would just have to suffice. _

_The second time had been many hours later. The knees had not agreed with the idea of the couch and he almost wished that they would have made it back up into the bedroom instead of the old and worn couch. _

_Leisurely, they had made their way up to the bedroom. And oh God did he love her when she was in one of her kinky moods. His eyebrows had raised to his hair at some of her suggestions and he grinned at her and nodded eagerly. The fire was rekindled once more, like a fire burning around a simple campfire with friends. And it was just about the fun of it. Making her giggle with some of his rather colorful suggestions as well. Seeing her beautiful face light up with that smile that he knew was only for him. The one that had every time made him wonder what he had done to deserve a woman like her. _

_Jack had made a mental note, to always have a can of whipped cream available for her. You just never know what sort of ideas Carter would be able to come up with it._

_The third time had been sometime right before dawn. He had stirred suddenly in his sleep and awoke to her by his side. His finger had lightly traced down her cheek and even in sleep, a smile had formed on her lips. Her beautiful blue eyes had opened, a grin had formed on her lips and he swore he fell in love with her all over again._

"_I love you." He whispered softly to her. _

_The light from the rising sun, came in through the curtains handing over the windows, and the light had caught in her eyes. And with a pang, he instantly recognized surprise in her eyes. His mind quickly went through the past day and it finally dawned on him that he had never said those words to her since she'd been home._

"_I'm sorry." _

_She had smiled up at him, her hand reaching to cup his cheek. "It's alright, Jack. And back at you." She whispered as she leaned over to give him a kiss._

_Once more the fire came back to life. But this time it was calm and serene, like a cozy fire in a fireplace on a cold winters day. And it was just about love. Softly and tenderly he caressed her flesh, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He showed her all the things that he felt for her, things that in words would never be able to fully be expressed. Words that would only be empty syllables on a tongue. Things that only by making love to her like this, would she be able to fully comprehend. _

_His lips trailed gently down her body, before returning to the spot on the side of her neck that he knew would cause a moan to pass her lips. _

_Her own fingers had lovingly traced the scars that ran along his back. The ones from the black ops missions so long ago. She never questioned him about them, just accepted that part of him that he'd rather not bring up. He knew she had scars of her own, lovingly kissed those lines that marred otherwise perfect flesh. He wondered which ones were from her a childhood injury, which ones had been from her early military career, and which ones had been from missions off world. He never asked her those questions, knowing just as she did, that if the time was ever right, they'd talk about things of the past._

_But not at this moment. _

_And they drifted off, in the shelter of the others arms._

And he knew that it wasn't all about the sex. The woman that he loved more then life itself was finally home safe again. And he knew that at a moments notice she could be back on her ship again, and she'd be right back in danger.

So he held her a little tighter against him, and allowed her to sleep. And he knew that sooner or later his stomach or bladder would get the best of him and he'd have to move.

But not right now.

Time nor distance wouldn't be able to break their bond. Like oxygen to a fire, as long as they had each other, their passion would continue to thrive and grow. And like the fire it would stay lit through the trials and though the arguments, through the wind and the rain.

And the remnants of the fire would still radiate, long after both of them were gone.

* * *

_Author's Note- The title of this story comes from the latin word for ' fire'. This story also came around on a conversation on GW about a comment that JenniferJF said and it was pointed out that it could be very guttery. The sentence that sparked it involved the words '3 times, out of uniform, and alone'...the muse knew exactly where to go with it. If you liked it let me know!_


End file.
